charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are a pair of male chipmunks who are very popular Disney characters. Although the duo have similar looks and rarely appear separately, they both have distinct personalities and a few distinguishing physical features. Chip can be identified by his small black "chocolate chip" nose and two adjacent front teeth, whereas Dale has a larger nose which is alternately brown, black or red and he has a gap between his two front teeth. Chip is also usually the more logical and cunning of the two, with Dale being the more dimwitted one who can be smart at times. While they most frequently appeared in theatrically-released cartoons under the Donald Duck and Pluto ''series, they were also featured in three shorts under their own banner, "''Chip and Dale"—these were Chicken in the Rough, Two Chips and a Miss and The Lone Chipmunks. The duo also starred in their own television series, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, where Chip is the protagonist and Dale is the deuteragonist. Background Chip and Dale first appeared in a 1943 Pluto cartoon titled Private Pluto. In this appearance, they look a lot more like realistic chipmunks and di d not have names. The two then-nameless twin chipmunks were never intended to be used again after that short, but when Walt Disney needed new characters to challenge Donald Duck, Walt decided to revive these two chipmunks, leading them to acquire their now-familiar names and personalities. Ever since, they have appeared primarily in Donald Duck and Pluto cartoons. Chip and Dale became so popular that they were able to star in their own series of cartoons, joining Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Only three shorts were created in that series. The first was Chicken in the Rough, where Dale becomes trapped in a chicken coop. The next and most famous one was Two Chips and a Miss, where they go out to a night club and battle for the attention of female chipmunk Clarice. The last was The Lone Chipmunks, where Chip 'n' Dale foil the outlaw Pete. Their names are a pun on the name "Chippendale" (a reference to furniture-maker Thomas Chippendale). This was suggested by Bill "Tex" Henson, a screenwriter at the studio. Voices The classic voices of Chip and Dale were mostly provided by Helen Silbert, Dessie Flynn/Dessie Miller and James MacDonald. The earliest voices of the chipmunks were provided by female office staff, without credit. In Private Pluto, the chipmunks' speech was created by speeding up sound clips of normal speech. In a number of the shorts that followed, many of these same sound clips were re-used again and again, though later shorts used new dialogue specifically recorded for them. At one point in Winter Storage, Chip and Dale get into an argument while caught in a trap. When the scene switches to an outside view of the box (with Donald Duck sitting on the box), the dialogue being heard is actually a sped-up segment of the voice-over narration from the Goofy short A Knight for a Day. Since 1988, Chip has been voiced by Tress MacNeille and Dale has been voiced by Corey Burton. However, in Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse and the Have a Laugh! versions of the classic shorts, Tress voiced both chipmunks. Personalities Chip has darker fur with a small black nose. Chip is the brains of the duo and thus is shown to be clever, fearless and a little bossy. Unlike his best friend, he's a fast thinker and far more active. When dealing with Donald, Chip shows to be much more of a threat than Dale, both mentally and physically. In Rescue Rangers, Chip constantly thinks about being on duty to the point where he is thought to not know how to be fun; because of such, Dale's blundering causes him nothing but headaches. Dale is much lighter than his partner. He sports two buck teeth as a symbol of stupidity and a seemingly large red nose. He is lazy, dim-witted and clumsy. In earlier appearances, he was completely foolish to the point where he can truly be called an idiot. In later years, that aspect of his personality was toned down to just being carefree and fun-loving. In Rescue Rangers, Dale wears a Hawaiian shirt, possibly to show how relaxed his personality is; he gets along easier with Monterey Jack and Zipper than Chip. While the two are nearly inseparable and count each other as their closest friends, the one thing that can tear them apart is a romantic interest. They have been known to have feelings for the same girl most of the time and battle each other for the affections of the girl in question. In Rescue Rangers, both are in love with Gadget, but can't seem to be open about their feelings. Disney Parks In the Disney parks, Chip and Dale are some of the most common and popular characters. Chip and Dale can be found for meet-and-greets in a wide variety of locations, including Main Street, USA and Mickey's Toontown. They appear in almost every parade and live show, including Mickey's Soundsational Parade, SpectroMagic, Fantasmic!, One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! and many others. They have a small statue dedicated to them in the central hub, surrounding the "Partners" statue. Mickey's Toontown features the Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse attraction. In Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, the two have their own spell card called "Chip and Dale's Bag of Tricks". This card was only available to guests that attended Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party in the fall of 2012. Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage Chip and Dale make their appearances at both Mediterranean Harbor's Lido Isle and American Waterfront's Waterfront Park for Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage to celebrate the arrival of Spring. The Disney Afternoon Live!: Plane Crazy In this stage show that ran at Disneyland in 1991, Chip and Dale are recruited along with Baloo and Launchpad McQuack to recover the X-22 spy jet when it is stolen by Don Karnage and Fat Cat. At one point, Chip has a brief sword fight with Don Karnage, tricking the pirate into believing he's fighting Dale. Chip 'n' Dale's Cool Service At Tokyo DisneySea, Chip and Dale are the stars of a water spectacular. They go around the Mediterranean Harbor and get everything soaking wet with water squirters from their boats. Disney's Summer Oasis Splash Chip and Dale, along with Mickey, Donald, the Genie, Aladdin and Abu, make their appearance in the summertime park event at Mediterranean Harbor. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Chip and Dale make a cameo appearance among the baggage claim scans at the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, when they appear on-screen, the robot G2-9T remarks that the two are "clones", although their noses don't make them perfect clones. Friends *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Shining Armor *Flash Sentry *Princess Cadence *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Trixie *Naruto Uzumaki *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Featherweight *Twilight Sentry *Sakura Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Hinata Uzumaki *Ino Yamanaka *Himawari Uzumaki *Boruto Uzumaki *Temari Enemies *Johnny Lawrence *Grubber *The Storm King *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Queen Chrysalis *Spoiled Rich *Discord *Silver Spoon (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Sonata Dusk *Aria Blaze *Principal Cinch *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Lucius Malfoy *Narcissa Malfoy *Draco Malfoy *Dudley Dursley *Petunia Dursley *Vernon Dursley *Bellatrix Lestrange *Lightning Rider *Suri Polomare *Wind Rider *Svengallop *Glad Mane *Dr. Caballeron *William "Bill" Tavington *Chief Kakuzawa *Professor Kakuzawa Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Walt Disney Category:Chipmunks Category:Film characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Bullies Category:Living characters Category:Anarchists Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Hungry characters Category:Duos Category:Rodents Category:Animals Category:Anti-Hero Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Remorseful characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Extravagant Category:TV Show Characters Category:Twins Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Good vs Good Category:Disney characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:In love Characters Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Titular characters Category:Liars Category:The Messiah Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Protectors Category:Insecure characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Classic characters Category:Siblings Category:Comic book characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Neutral characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Pacifists Category:Comedic characters Category:Successful characters Category:Mascots Category:Crossover characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Sophisticated characters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Perverts Category:Supporters Category:Supporting Protagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video game characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:American Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Characters voiced by Corey Burton Category:DuckTales (2017) Characters